


This dilf finna make me act up

by childhood_ruins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, Closet Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex, god help me, love at first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood_ruins/pseuds/childhood_ruins
Summary: Peter figured he wouldn’t ever act on the major crush he had on Tony... until a bit of impulse, flirting, and oh so much rushing hooked him harder than ever.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	This dilf finna make me act up

It was just another day with Tony at the lab. Just another day of tinkering and falling a bit more head over heels for him. By this point, Peter had silently resigned himself to the fact that he’d never get to act on his crush on Tony. 

So, naturally, when Tony impulsively pulled him in by the collar of his shirt and kissed him; Peter’s legs stopped working, and his hands instinctively ended up on his mentor’s hips. Before he could make sense of it, Tony had whisked him off to a closet. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t understand,” Peter shivered in Tony’s arms, nerves frying from the adrenaline rushing into his veins. “I… I don’t understand why you’d want me.”

A doting smile and a pair of bedroom eyes painted Tony’s face as he pulled away. “Oh, honey.” He kissed Peter’s neck, making him squeak with a bite. “You’ve still got a lot to learn, underoos~”

Peter turned red. “A-are you gonna teach me?” 

“I dunno yet,” Tony teased, toying with Peter’s belt buckle. “Do you want me to?”

“Oh God, more than anything.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Tony undid Peter’s jeans and slid them down to his ankles, where Peter promptly kicked them off. Next went his black boxers to reveal a full-length boner already dripping precum from the head.

Tony’s hand ran down Peter’s cock, and the boy tensed, whimpering. 

“This is your first time, right?” 

Peter nodded fervently. 

“Good.”

Chills ran down Peter’s spine. “Oh, Mr. Stark,” he whined as Tony pinned his chest to the closet wall, taking position behind him. “Tonyyy-”

“Jesus, kid. You’re needier than you look.”

Peter bit his lip. “Y-yeah, I need you inside me.” The surprised silence from Tony made Peter mumble an embarrassed, “Sorry.”

Tony thrust himself inside Peter—fully lubed—eliciting a back-arching gasp of pleasure. Peter gripped the wall, digging in with his fingers as his legs stopped working.

“Tony!” he whimpered. 

“Sorry kid, I couldn’t help myself.”

Peter braced himself against the wall before rolling his hips on Tony’s dick; acquainting himself with the coarseness, the heat, the girth, and everything he’d felt in his dreams. After waiting a moment to let Peter adjust, Tony moved to match Peter’s rhythm, burying himself deeper. One of Tony’s hands ran up Peter’s thigh until it wound up on his cock again. 

As Tony thrusted and began to stroke, a gentle moan slipped from Peter’s lips, then another, then a few more. He whispered Tony’s name under his breath, hushed like a prayer. 

Traces of their mingled scents marked the closet air. Tony bit Peter’s neck, driving a desperate, “Mr. Stark-” from his parted lips. He hit Peter’s prostate, making his toes curl into the floor. Peter panted and gripped the wall. “Mr. Stark, I’m- I’m sorry, I’m gonna- ah!”

Tony rolled his hips into Peter, giving his sweet spot a hard nudge. He bit his ear and said, “Come for me, baby.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark~!” Peter cried out, shooting his load onto the closet wall. 

“That’s it, Petey, keep it coming.” Tony kept jacking Peter off, milking the boy’s orgasm until Peter was putty in his hands, teary-eyed and euphoric. 

“Tony~ God, I think I love you.” A red blush quickly filled Peter’s face. “Ah, I-I dunno why I said that, ‘m s-sorry-”

Tony shushed him with a kiss. “Alright, kitten, that’s enough apologizing for one day.”

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, blushing, before Tony fiercely thrust into him and drove him into the wall. “Mmph! T-Tony, oh G-God~” His moans fought to drown out the raw clap of Tony’s balls on his freshly bruising ass. Peter dug his fingers into the closet wall and planted his head onto his arm, biting his tongue to quiet the whines.

“Uh-uh. No biting, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Tonyyy- mmph!” Tony cut Peter off with an open kiss, stealing the moans straight from his mouth. “Ah! Fuck, Mr. Stark, please~” Peter clawed at the wall as Tony’s thrusts quickened. “I want- I-I want- want- need-”

“Talk to me, baby.”

Peter whimpered. “W-wanna ride you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled before pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s reddening lips. “That’s my little Spiderling~” Tony gave Peter another hard thrust—provoking a flustered whine—then he held Peter’s hips while pulling himself back, disconnecting with a lewd pop.

“Oh,” Peter groaned, sighing at the new emptiness in his behind. He leaned on the wall before turning around to face Tony. With puppy eyes and a dazed, blissed out air to his movements, Peter used his spider-stickiness to climb onto the opposite wall, caging Tony in with his limbs. He wiggled his hips at an achingly slow pace, lowering himself until he was almost on Tony’s dick. He bit his lip. 

“Are you ready, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh, Jesus-”

Peter smiled and leaned into Tony to give him a tongue-filled kiss, simultaneously bringing himself down onto Tony’s dick. Tony let out an “æugh” like that pufferfish eating a carrot video. 

High on adrenaline and a surge of post-orgasmic confidence, Peter rolled circles with his hips, making sure Tony’s cock nudged his prostate each time. His moans went straight from his throat to Tony’s roaming tongue. Tony held the back of Peter’s head with one hand, slipping the other under Peter’s t-shirt and pressing it to his chest. 

Peter transitioned from rolling to bouncing, lifting and lowering his ass on Tony’s dick—now slick with precum. Up top, he alternated between nibbling on Tony’s soft bottom lip and kissing the tender marks. 

Realizing that he’d chosen an uncomfortable position to ride at, Peter pulled away from the kiss with moist red lips. He let go of the wall and fell back a bit, planting his feet higher on the wall and shooting a web at the ceiling for stability. Quicker, harder, he slammed himself down on Tony’s dick.

“Baby,” Tony bit his lip.

“Tonyyy~”

“I want us to finish at the same time. You think you can do that, Petey?”

“Mm, yes sir~” Peter ground his ass on Tony’s cock. “Anything for you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rested his hands on Peter’s hips, feeling his soft, warm skin as the boy rode like his life depended on it. “ _Anything?_ ”

A chill tingled down Peter’s spine. “Anything.”

Tony’s hands rose as Peter slowed his pace, gazing at him with desire. Peter shut his eyes and breathed, teetering on the edge of his second orgasm. One of Tony’s hands moved to cradle his face before lifting it slightly, drawing him closer. A beat skipped in his chest.

Peter let his web slip from between his hands, immediately wrapping them around Tony as the older man broke away from the wall and pinned him to the opposite end of the closet. Sharp, rough thrusts made him bury his face in Tony’s shoulder, moans and gasps of pleasure escaping his mouth like a waterfall of whimpers. He tried to hold back, but Tony was too much- it happened so fast- he cried out a moan as his strings of white shot up onto Tony’s t-shirt.

Simultaneously, Tony came with a groan, releasing his seed inside him. A sticky warmth coated the inner walls of Peter’s ass, making him all but purr with satisfaction.

He squeezed Tony, a dopey smile possessing his flushed face. Tony held him there and stroked his hair. Their racing heartbeats slowed as a pair, one pressed close to the other. Peter snuggled into the embrace and turned his head to catch Tony’s lips in a tender, intimate kiss.

Tony whispered, “God, I think I love you.” 

Peter just smiled and buried his face in Tony’s chest, the innate feeling that he’d never leave this moment settling in his head. Maybe everything was a whirlwind going too fast, but here, in Tony’s arms, lips red, ass full and head empty; this was what he could never lose. 

“Good~”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I’ll admit that I don’t even ship starker. But, y’know, crazy what you’d do for a friend. Hope you guys enjoyed that.


End file.
